


My Heart's Been Beating in a Different Way

by thanatopis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This has become sort of normal thing for them: Tsukishima coming over to his apartment that he shares with Bokuto and Akaashi on the weekends, chilling out in his room while they both do their own thing—which basically consists of them sitting on their asses and procrastinating on their laptops."</p><p>or</p><p>Kuroo Tetsurou is a devious asshat and doesn’t know when to quit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart's Been Beating in a Different Way

“Hey Tsukki, come check this out.” Kuroo laughs, motioning Tsukishima over towards his laptop screen with a flippant wave of his hand.

This has become sort of normal thing for them: Tsukishima coming over to his apartment that he shares with Bokuto and Akaashi on the weekends, chilling out in his room while they both do their own thing—which basically consists of them sitting on their asses and procrastinating on their laptops.

Tsukishima lounges on his bed, while Kuroo prefers the papasan chair his parents gave him as a gift when he finally moved out.

Anyways, it’s always a nice sight, seeing Tsukishima sprawled out on his bed, shorts rising up with every miniscule shift…yeah, _really_ nice.

Tsukishima sighs, pauses from whatever he’s doing on his laptop. It’s loud and a touch over dramatic as he takes off his headphones like it pains him to do so and rests them around his neck.

“Hopefully not porn,” Tsukishima deadpans. He prompts his hand under his chin as he turns to look at Kuroo, his expression flat, though Kuroo knows him well enough to see the expectant glimmer in his skeptical golden eyes.

Kuroo feels a grin slowly blossom over his face, feeling the angles and curves of it as he shrugs idly.

“I don’t know—you’ll just have to come over here and find out, now won’t ya.”

Of course, Kuroo likes to pester Tsukishima every once and awhile with stupid YouTube videos he finds by just randomly browsing the site. The younger boy is _way_ too quiet sometimes, enraptured by whatever he does—be it his music or his stupid blog dedicated to his music.

Sometimes Tsukishima reminds Kuroo of Kenma whenever the boy gets a new game—not talking to him sometimes for days, except it’s different with Tsukki—Kuroo doesn’t like the feeling of being ignored by the boy for long.

Tsukishima looks at Kuroo with narrowed eyes before he gets up and pads his way towards Kuroo, hand on his hip as he leans down to get a better view.

“What is it?” He asks impatiently, his tone aspirated.

Kuroo just giggles, feeling the beginnings of tears come to his eyes.

Turning his laptop where they both can view the screen, he clicks play on a 25 minute complication of cat videos, all of them making Kuroo crack up while Tsukishima looks on highly unimpressed.

“Really?” Tsukishima side-eyes Kuroo questionably, “Are you sure you’re 19?”

Kuroo easily ignores the insult, laughing all the harder at one cat who continuously licks at nothing but air thin, yellow eyes trained right on the camera—right on _Kuroo_ —and how in the hell does Tsukishima not find this laugh-tastic?

He wipes at his eyes. “You heartless monster, what do you have against cats?”

Tsukishima scoffs, straightening his back and shrugging, making his way back over towards his own laptop.

“I just don’t personally like them.” He makes a face, “Claws.”

“Huh?” Kuroo says, leaning back in his chair with a smirk, arching his brow. He watches gleefully as Tsukishima realizes the double meaning of his words and it’s _glorious_.

“Hmm, you seem to like _me_ well enough.” Kuroo teases, grinning at how Tsukishima’s mouth opens and closes cutely, struggling to find a clever retort but can’t as his cheeks color lightly.

Instead he clicks his teeth, mumbling something under his breath sounding a lot like _shut up you idiot_ as he puts his headphones on again with a petulant pout, turning the volume up higher than it was before.      

…

The topic of cats eventually turns into cat girls, which then turns into cat girls on leashes taking it up the ass. Kuroo Tetsurou is a man with specific interests, what can he say?

Kuroo clicks on one of the main links because—why the fuck not—he’s a guy and cute mousey chicks with big tits, cat ears and fuck-me high heels are a hard thing _not_ to resist.

He also hopes to get a laugh out of it as well.

Pornos are hardly functional things and this one just looks all sorts of corny with bad production values Kuroo thinks, absentmindedly licking at his lips. He supposes the means of it all doesn’t really matter, especially when the result is the same: him with his dick in his hand wishing that he’d aimed better.

Kuroo doesn’t bother putting headphones on.

He finds a sort of sweet liberation in not having to hide the fact that he’s watching porn when he’s watching it and besides, if he has to listen to the heart shattering sounds of Bokuto and Akaashi getting it on every single night they can fucking deal, Kuroo thinks. Tsukishima wouldn’t mind… _terribly_ —it’s not like he’s about to beat off with the other teen in the room—though Kuroo can’t help the devious thought of what would happen if he _did_.

Kuroo leans back into his chair with something sounding like a content purr and his dark eyes involuntarily glance up towards Tsukishima who he sometimes can’t help but watch for short moments, admiring long milky legs spread out on the blackness of his bed, his hair—how it slightly curls at the ends, how smooth his skin looks and probably feels if he could touch it and for a moment Kuroo thinks of what Tsukishima would look like in cat ears and absolutely _nothing_ else.

Ah, best not too, he warns himself as the image goes straight to his cock, stirring mildly in his shorts and then the most brilliant idea comes to fruition in his mind and Kuroo internally gives himself a high five.

Kuroo shifts, taking his time getting up out of his chair.

“Hey Tsukki, move over…”

Tsukishima looks up at him with disinterest, eyebrow quirking as he pauses his music for the umpteenth time tonight.

“You wanna switch?”

Kuroo makes sure to subtly close his screen only slightly. “No I wanna show you something, scoot over.”

Tsukishima sighs, livid, his eyes rolling. “I swear to god if it’s another cat video—”

Kuroo chuckles and it’s a richly dark thing, “A little bit better than that.”

He smoothly moves behind Tsukishima, bracketing the back of his body with the front of his own. Tsukishima might be taller than him, but Kuroo is bigger and wider everywhere else.

It also helps if Tsukishima can’t _see_ him because Kuroo feels like he’s seconds away from exploding with laughter that so desperately wants out of his chest, but he resists the urge, tugging at his lip.

“What is it?” Tsukishima asks dubiously, already having the sense that something is off as Kuroo slides his laptop away and places his own in front while one of his arms slyly sneaks up and wraps itself around Tsukishima waist. Once the video gets started Kuroo knows for a fact Tsukishima will try and get away, trying to save whatever is left of his precious dignity as if he doesn’t do this already in his own bed at home.

He snuggles up innocently enough to Tsukishima, the taller middle-blocker smelling like clean soap and mint and Kuroo clicks the play button, feeling Tsukishima shoulders instantly tense.

“Kuroo…?”

He has to stuff his face into Tsukishima’s back to keep from laughing as the atrocious porn music starts up and he swears he feels Tsukishima turn cold.

“If this is what I think it is I swear—oh my god it is! You bastard—”

He can’t help it then, a laugh louder than the audio on the video burst out of him and he’s shaking—doubling over, clinging and grabbing at Tsukishima harder as the younger boy tries futile to break out of his hold.

“Kuroo, let go.”

“No way,” He giggles as he hooks his chin over Tsukishima’s shoulder, watching the video with bright, mirthful eyes as the girl on the screen rubs her body down with oil, wearing an expression he knows is supposed to be seductive and sexy but it only makes him snicker and then snort loudly out of his nose.

“You are such a child,” Tsukishima snaps, still wiggling, clawing at Kuroo’s hands before he gives up with a huff, leaning back tiredly into Kuroo’s body which he notices, but says nothing about. “Okay, you got me, funny. Now turn it off.”

Tsukishima looks off to the side, avoiding any visual contact he can with Kuroo’s laptop screen and the tips of his ears from his vantage point are bright red, looking like the color of the spiral coals on his stove top.

He hums, considering, but he can’t pass this kind of opportunity up. Tsukishima always tries to be the cool guy—calm and collected and it works most of the time—so seeing him as embarrassed as he is is sort of thrilling for Kuroo.

“I wanna watch it. I’m mean c’mon—it’s not really even that sexy—look at her!” Kuroo gestures towards the girl now obnoxiously massaging the oil onto her breasts with that same _horrible_ expression and the supposed sexy music doesn’t make it any better.

Kuroo cackles.

“It’ll be fun. You can subtly and cleverly insult the grade-A production values. It’s a win-win for everybody.”

Tsukishima pouts, but doesn’t say anything further as he finally turns his head and gives in.

When he spots the girl with her cat ears and barely there lace panties (why is she even wearing them at this point?) he scoffs, nose scrunching up in distaste in that cute way that makes Kuroo want to bite and kiss the appendage.

“That’s just…what do I even say to that?”

Kuroo snorts, “I know right?”

The girl goes on massaging every inch of her body, manicured nails paying particular attention the more erotic areas before another girl, blonde, wearing the same identical cat ears and panties (only a different color) comes into the shot. Her pierced tongue runs showily over her top lip before touching the brunette with greedy hands.

The blonde runs her fingers up and down the brunette’s sides, sensuously tracing the hour glass of her figure before circling around her, forcing her breasts against her back while licking and nipping at the shell of the other girl’s ear.

Apparently the brunette _really_ likes how that feels, moaning and rubbing her thighs together as the blonde’s nails dig into her sides, dragging them down tender skin until her fingers are hovering right above her cunt and the breathy moan that passes between the brunette’s parted lips makes Kuroo shiver.      

The insults come a lot slower now, less frequent in their execution and Kuroo gulps as he feels himself begin to watch less as a critic and more as a spectator.

He shifts slightly. “Uh, do you still want to...?” Kuroo asks Tsukishima and the middle-blocker shakes his head, oddly quite.

“Yeah, just…” The sentence trails off as both of the girls gaze at each other for a quick moment, communicating something both carnal and hot as their lips just barely brush together. That little touch of lips sparks something wanton and impure as their bodies writhe together like snakes, humping and rubbing and—

Kuroo clears his throat as casually as he can. “Uh, yeah sure.”

The blonde’s hands squeeze and grope, making the brunette squirm and buck in her grasp and faraway Kuroo ponders that maybe this _wasn’t_ one of his best ideas as his dick jolts.

“ _You like how that feels slut?”_

 _Holy fuck_ —

Kuroo sits behind Tsukishima, becoming all too aware of the younger boy and how his back is pressed snuggly to his front, how his arms are still awkwardly around Tsukishima’s waist and how Tsukishima almost sort of leans into him and wonders if he’s imaging things.

This is dangerous, Kuroo thinks, taking into account how close Tsukishima is to the proximity of his half hard cock—how easy and simple it would be to just rock his hips and—

“Tsukki—”

Tsukishima swallows and Kuroo catches the movement out of the corner of his eye.

For the first time in minuets Kuroo looks at Tsukishima with all of his undivided attention, slightly surprised by the attractive flush high on his cheeks, how his lips are parted and wet and how his breathing is a little deeper— _heavier_ and Kuroo has never wanted anyone more.

Kuroo bites his lip, arms unwinding slowly from Tsukishima’s waist, where instead he brackets his hands on his sides feeling Tsukishima lungs swell and shrink with air. His hands encompass the majority area and he feels Tsukishima’s breath catch in his throat at the touch.

Tsukishima worms back into him, needy, turning his head and blinking back dazedly at him.

“What are you doing? Your hands…” And it’s as if he misses the arms around his waist and Kuroo inhales sharply as the moans in the video become more distinct and louder with each given second. He’s not even watching anymore.

Slightly curious at how he would react, Kuroo nuzzles his nose between the crook of Tsukishima’s shoulder and neck, licking a long, flat stripe along the area with the blunt of his tongue. He feels Tsukishima’s breath leave him in a gasp and whether he knows it or not, he angles his head into the touch and Kuroo can’t help but to be an ass and breathe cool air on the wet trail, pleased when Tsukishima arches his back and trembles slightly.

Kuroo groans, clutching at Tsukishima tighter as inhibitions leave him. He ruts the hard underside of his cock into Tsukishima’s back, hips rolling sensuously, bringing Tsukishima back into him until there’s hardly room for him to move.

“You hard?” He whispers hotly inside the shell Tsukishima’s ear.

Kuroo knows the answer—the palm of his hand sliding boldly down between Tsukishima’s thighs, feeling his cock hot and stiff inside his shorts. Kuroo _knows_ the answer, but he wants Tsukishima to _say it_.

Tsukishima sneers, though the severity of it falls short as his hips lean into Kuroo’s hand, subtly seeking out his touch with a desperate cant of his hips.

“Your hand is down there— _ah_ —what the hell do you think?”

Kuroo grins, chuckling a bit at the side of his neck as his other hand gropes at Tsukishima’s chest, massaging the slight pectoral muscle through his shirt.

“Ah, still a smart ass even when you’re horny—nice to know.” He clicks his teeth teasingly. “Not cute at all Tsukki…” Kuroo brazenly reaches inside the waist band of Tsukishima’s shorts, groaning when his hand encircles Tsukishima’s cock, raging and spilling ever so slightly from the tip. Kuroo pumps it agonizingly slow and steady while grinding the underside of his cock along the ridges and bumps of Tsukishima’s spine.

Tsukishima bites at his lip, hips undulating, trying his hardest to keep his reactions under control and Kuroo wants to break him—make Tsukishima into a babbling mess of euphoric feeling and sensitive nerves.

“Speak up Tsukki—it’s no fun if I can’t tell how much you’re enjoying it.” Kuroo squeezes the base of his cock, denying Tsukishima the right to rut up into his hand and Tsukishima actually _whines_.

 _Oh_ …

Kuroo smirks widely, not bothering to hide how pleased he is with himself.

“You can be as loud as you want—Bokuto and Akaashi aren’t home—though, I wouldn’t care if they were.”

Tsukishima shadows Kuroo’s hand with his own from outside his shorts, palming the bugle, prompting the older teen to give one hard pump up his cock that has Tsukishima’s legs jolting.  

“ _Ah_ — _ngh_ —just—just _shut up_.”

He pumps his hand faster, wet, squelching noises making Kuroo suck his lip into his mouth as he circles and twists his wrist with every downward motion. He feels himself become more and more engrossed with Tsukishima—how he widens the stance of his legs, feet planted flat on his bed, how with every second he steadily slouches back against Kuroo’s chest as his hands claw at his thighs, nails dragging over the fabric and digging in, making the muscles in Kuroo’s thighs dance.

“ _Fuck_ —” His cock jolts and he grinds it especially hard into Tsukishima’s upper back.

“Mnnn,” Tsukishima hips are almost eye level with his face, his pink lips part and his tongue wets them as his breath comes out in jagged pants. His eyes fixate on the spot where Kuroo’s hand rapidly jacks him off inside his shorts.

Looking up at Kuroo, Tsukishima licks his lips. “Do it harder.”

Kuroo moans, his other hand tugging Tsukishima’s shirt up, anchoring it around his armpits as he kneads and touches, plucking and pinching at a pink nipple and then the other one, watching how Tsukishima’s back bows.

He does it harder, mesmerized at how Tsukishima’s eyes close in blissful rapture, how his legs continuously spread until there’s little room for Kuroo to move and he gets frustrated at the limitation their clothes suddenly represent.

His hand instantly stills and he hears the confused whimper Tsukishima gives when he stops.

“Take them off.” Kuroo growls impatiently.

Tsukishima blinks at him, gauging Kuroo for a moment before he hastily shrugs out of his night shorts. Kuroo watches him intensely as he does it.

Tsukishima notices, frowning slightly, “Hurry up you too.”

But Kuroo ignores him, more than content with eyeing him up and down.

Tsukishima has a cock that matches him perfectly—bright pink from base to tip and long without being too thin and Kuroo whistles appreciatively before getting up and removing his own clothes.

Kuroo knows he has a nice body and he’s pretty pleased with how his cock looks—so it’s that much better when Tsukishima gapes at the sight of his body, eyes lingering longer where his cock hangs heavy between his legs and he preens that the attention, ruffling his hair boyishly.

Kuroo smirks, eyebrows wiggling, “Like what you see?”

He crawls to Tsukishima on the bed, highly pleased when he sees the younger teen swallow multiple times.

“Why do you still have your shirt on, idiot?” Kuroo tugs at the clothing, laughing when it gets caught for a second on Tsukishima’s glasses and he gives the younger teen a light, playful kiss.

Kuroo pushes Tsukishima down with the tips of his fingers to his chest when he chases after it, running them down until they hover right over Tsukishima’s leaking prick. He makes the middle-blocker lie flat on his back as he crowds over him.

Kuroo kisses messily at Tsukishima’s neck, working his way down to bite and lick at the jut of his jaw and his eyes, dark and tepid, look up invitingly.

“What do you want to do?” Kuroo asks on a tempting breath and his laptop is all but forgotten now, dangerously teetering on the edge of his bed.

Tsukishima inhales, bringing his hands up and running them over Kuroo’s broad shoulders, before the tips of his fingers trail down his chest, brushing over his nipples and over his abs to rest and trace at the defined V of his hips.

Tsukishima licks at his lips. “I wanna touch you.”

His hand (smaller than Kuroo’s own, but his fingers are longer) wraps around his cock tentatively and his eyelids flutter shut at the simple touch. Lowering himself closer on his elbows, Kuroo burrows his head between the crook of Tsukishima’s neck and shoulder as he grinds into Tsukishima’s hand.

“Then by all means, _touch me_.”

Tsukishima huffs, his movements growing bolder and more confident as his hand twists and tightens subtly, his thumb circling over the head and rubbing insistently over the slit and Kuroo groans, arching into it.

“Ah—I changed my mind, not fair if you’re doing all the touching.” Kuroo grins, brushing off Tsukishima’s hand as he grinds his hips down into the taller teen, relishing in the meeting of hot, wet skin, how the sensation makes fire race up and down his spine as he does it again and again.

Kuroo’s hand easily circles around the both of them, moaning loudly as he looks down and sees the absolute lewd picture of their cocks spilling all over each other, making his grip slippery and just… _perfect_. Kuroo’s dreams don’t even come close to being this filthy.

Tsukishima looks like something out of a wet dream though—flushed face dotted with sweat, making his wavy hair stick to his skin, while his lips part, breathing down heavy gulps of air that make his chest shake. No one should be allowed to look that good.

Anchoring his hands into the soft black sheets, Kuroo groans, “Ah fuck—you should see yourself—so fucking hot.”

Tsukishima’s head lolls side to side, moaning lightly and clinging tightly to his bed sheets as if he’s scared he might float away. Kuroo understands.

He swallows thickly, once, twice. “What are we even doing?” Tsukishima asks, voice molasses thick.

Kuroo smirks, nosing his way down Tsukishima’s chest until his mouth covers a pink pebbled nipple, sucking and licking relentlessly at the nub before giving it a playful bite and tug.

“Is it not already obvious?” Kuroo plucks and pinches at the other one, rolling the rosy peek between his thumb and forefinger. “We’re having sex.”

Tsukishima glances at him thoughtfully, the rims of his glasses in the way and Kuroo clicks his teeth, removing the glasses and throwing them somewhere at the top of his bed—or at least he guesses. He doesn’t dare take his eyes off Tsukishima.

“Is that what we’re doing?”

Kuroo shrugs, prompting Tsukishima’s legs around his waist, running his nails lightly over his thighs before gripping them tight and grinding more insistently against his cock. He sighs happily at the weight around and against him.

Leaning over, his lips a hairs breathe away from Tsukisima’s own, Kuroo whispers:

“It can be…or we can fuck.” He says the words right on Tsukishima’s lips, eyes lidding at how the other boy’s dilates and how his breath hitches audibly at the prospect.

Oh, how he wants…

Tsukishima dryly laughs, though the sound comes out wispier than anything else as Kuroo angles his hips and grinds down. “Me?—fuck you?”

“Mmm, don’t pretend you haven’t thought about it—” Kuroo licks at Tsukishima’s chin, biting down harshly. “About how my cock would feel inside you, filling you up so much that you wouldn’t be able to catch your breath…and I’d fuck you _so_ good Tsukishima. You know I would.”

Kuroo noses at his ear, licking and nipping, pleased out how Tsukishima gasps and arches into him, how his hands find his shoulders and his nails dig in, leaving crescent moon shapes imprinted on his skin.

“ _Ngh_ —well do it then,” Tsukishima demands, voice weak. “Don’t keep me waiting asshole.”

Kuroo has half his mind when he tears away, the loss of heat and Tsukishima’s skin against his is almost painful as he makes a grab for the lube and condom inside his nightstand table. He immediately pops the lid, coating his hand thickly with it as his fingers rub together trying to warm the cool gel.

Kuroo crawls back to Tsukishima with a slow grin, the condom snuggly between his teeth and he drops it somewhere near Tsukishima’s knee, resting back on his heels right in front of him. One of his hands circles his ankle, soothingly brushing over the jut of the bone back and forth.

“Open your legs for me.”

Tsukishima exhales before spreading his legs wide, his cock shinny and flushed an attractive dark pink as it stands obscenely stiff between his thighs.

Kuroo doesn’t have the patience to wait; he attentively traces the rim of Tsukishima’s ass with light fingers, caressing the pads of his fingers against the pucker and enjoying how Tsukishima squirms and bucks into his touch before adding a finger and rubbing it against his insides.

A second and a third are added in no time, until Tsukishima’s completely stretched around his fingers, easily enough where the drag is a sure, smooth thing.

Kuroo pumps at his cock, tearing the condom wrapper with his teeth as he rolls it delicately over his length and his eyes squeeze shut because touching himself at this point feels way too good. His breath rasps as he fists his cock loosely, working enough lube onto himself where he hopes the intrusion won’t be too much for Tsukishima.

“I’m gonna put it in.”

Tsukishima makes this desperate noise in the back of his throat, nodding his head and swallowing rapidly as if there’s too much saliva in his mouth. His eyes are molten, burning things as he looks up at Kuroo.

“Just hurry up and fuck me.”

Kuroo doesn’t need to be told twice. His cockhead teases at the rim before pushing in and it’s hot—so fucking hot that Kuroo’s arms almost buckle where he has them rested on either side of Tsukishima’s head. He groans loud and shameless, not caring in the slightest if anyone can hear him—not when Tsukishima’s insides clutch at him and feel as if they’re bringing him in deeper. Kuroo somehow resists the urge, biting down on his lip as he looks at Tsukishima, hair in his eyes.

“ _Ngn_ —are you—ah—good?” He asks strained, muscles convulsing in his legs, desperate to move.

Tsukishima’s hands fasten solidly on his biceps as his legs wrap snuggly around his waist and he throws his head back nodding eagerly, mouth parting on a wet gasp.

“Idiot, I told you didn’t I…?” He sounds positively wrecked and Kuroo can’t help but relish triumphantly in the fact that he’s the sole cause of the Tsukishima beneath him.

Kuroo smirks, planting a small, fleeting kiss on the underside of Tsukishima’s jaw as his fingers burrow into his sheets beside his head. He pushes in deeper, practically carving his shape into Tsukishima as his body sucks him in further. The muscles inside dance wildly and Kuroo feels his breath leave him when he’s finally gone as far as he can go, the base of his cock stretching Tsukishima wide.

Experimentally, Kuroo grinds his hips sharply into the middle-blocker, nice and deep.

“Oh fuck—” He must hit something exquisite because Tsukishima whimpers, his body writhing and back arching off the bed in a lush bow as his breath comes out in ragged moans. Tsukishima pushes back onto him, hips circling searching for that sensation again. He’s shameless with it.

Kuroo chuckles, feeling dazed out of his mind, almost high with it.

“You feel that?” He grinds his cock hard into Tsukishima again, hips rolling. “Feel how deep I am? You like that?”

Biting and licking crudely at Tsukishima’s ear, Kuroo picks up the pace. His hips steadily pivot in and out, gaining momentum as he grabs Tsukishima by the wrists.

He drags their arms up until they’re dangling over his bed and Kuroo entwines their fingers, squeezing hard as he uses the leverage to fuck Tsukishima all the harder.

Their bodies make lewd slapping sounds each time their skin meets and Kuroo can’t deny how much the sound inspires him—how much it turns him on as his thighs repeatedly meet Tsukishima’s and how his balls hit his ass again and again.

Tsukishima wails, body shaking with pent up nerves he’s probably never felt before as his ankles lock and continuously knock against Kuroo’s lower back, urging him deeper, demanding for more and Kuroo gives him exactly what they both want.

“Oh god yeah—”Kuroo groans, rising slightly on his elbows, refusing to let go of Tsukishima’s hands as he pounds into him from a different angle. His hips move briskly, showing no signs of stopping (not that he even would—not a fucking chance) and he close, so fucking close if the tell-tell tightening of his abdomen is anything to go by.

“You close?” He hisses out, though it doesn’t matter if he is or not—Kuroo’s _gonna_ make him come first.

Tsukishima’s eyes are squeezed shut and his mouth hangs open, loose and plush and oh so kissable looking if Kuroo didn’t fear that he’d suffocate because of it.

Words escape Tsukishima as he blinks his eyes open and nods dazedly, moaning lightly at all the stimulation his body is experiencing.

Kuroo doesn’t hold back in the last few moments. He removes his hands intertwined with Tsukishima’s—the left one grabs at the underside of his knee, bringing it up and using the new found weight as leverage for the desired angle while the right one finds Tsukishima’s cock and starts pumping. He’s determined to make Tsukishima see fucking stars by the time he’s done.

He’s sort of glad Bokuto and Akaashi are out—not really for his sake, but Tsukishima—he’s just…Kuroo’s pretty sure he’d avoid this place like the plague if anyone even remotely heard him as he is now.

Tsukishima grapples wildly at everything he can get his hands on as his hips twitch uncontrollably, so much so that Kuroo doesn’t know if he’s trying to make Kuroo’s hand go faster or move away.

His breath hiccups, throat bared and working rapidly and Kuroo feels the blood pulsing through his cock, how it jolts before his hand becomes covered in thick, white ropes of come and like domino effect, Kuroo’s orgasm hits him like a fucking freight train. His toes curl so tight he fears they’re going to cramp as he metaphorically and physically explodes. The synapses in his brain making him see all kinds of colors behind the lids of his eyes as he groans long and hard, back taut and ass clenched as he gives short little thrusts, milking it for all its worth.

Kuroo collapses on Tsukishima, uncaring of how heavy he is or whatever excuses Tsukishima will use when his brain comes back online. His body feels like goo and his limbs are dead weight at his sides and—yeah he’s not moving.

“Get off.” Tsukishima shoves at his shoulder half-heartedly. He sounds like he just finished running a four mile marathon without taking any breaks and Kuroo can’t help what that does to his ego.

He chuckles into Tsukishima’s neck. His smile is sly and secretive, though the sound is dry and hoarse and like all things, he can’t help but be a complete immature ass.

“But I just did _Tsukki_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Funny thing, Bokuto and Akaashi left something back at the apartment and went back to go get it...they heard _everything._


End file.
